Only One More Left
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and Xion want to eat some sea salt ice cream but there is only one more left for the day. Axel suddenly recalls a past memory with Isa in the same situation before they became Nobodies. So what do Lea and Isa decide to do? Lea x Isa fanfic. Or you can call it Axel x Saix. Doesn't matter.


_I ought to get working on some other fanfics but I just had to get this idea written already before it slips out of my mind...XD...so...basically, i was eating ice cream today...well...at least my little sister was...and I kept begging her for one more bite because I love ice cream...XD...and then I had the idea of 'what if there was only one more sea salt ice cream left?' _

_So yeah...this is an Isa/Lea fanfic...or you can call it Saix/Axel...doesn't matter...XD...majority of the story takes place before Isa and Lea lost their hearts and became Nobodies...but the beginning and end will be in the time when they are Nobodies. Just to clear up any confusion...XD. No like, no read. XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

There were three simultaneous sighs followed by the heaviness of disappointment settling in the air like a dark stormy cloud. The three figures stood in an equilateral triangle a mere foot from each other, not sure on what to do, say, and think.

Roxas sighs again. "What do we do now?"

"It's a disaster." Xion agrees, her voice laced with despair.

Axel breaks apart from that triangle they were just in and starts pacing around. "I know...it's terrible.."

The problem was that the shop had only one more sea salt ice cream left before it ran out for the day. There were three ice cream hungry people standing in front of the shop, wondering how they could make it work.

All three of them were exhausted from the day's mission, returning in the hopes of having sea salt ice cream to calm and relax them. But that didn't seem quite possible at this moment.

"Axel, you have a solution, right?" Roxas pipes up.

Xion nods eagerly. "Yeah! You always have one!"

When Axel didn't respond, Roxas decides to tug on the sleeve of the redhead's coat. "Axel?"

Axel was staring off into the distance, his eyes clouded as if he was someplace else. There was a frown on his face, one that was rarely seen, as he appeared deep in thought. This shocked Roxas briefly. He had never seen Axel act like this before. Xion approached Axel, realizing the same thing.

"Umm...Axel?" Xion asks quietly, tugging on Axel's other sleeve.

Axel closes his eyes, barely able to hear Roxas and Xion's worried pleading, as he lets a past memory come alive…

* * *

"Aww man! There's only one left! And I thought this day would never come…what are we gonna do about it?" a young teenage redheaded boy groans as he pulls a blue haired boy, who was about the same age, away from the ice cream shop so they could figure out what to do in this dilemma.

The blue haired boy sighs. "I don't know, Lea…"

"C'mon, Isa. You're the smart one. Think of something already!" Lea complains.

Ever since they became friends, the two of them had been coming here regularly for sea salt ice cream, a delicious treat that both loved. It was strange that they were friends in the first place. The two of them could never be more the opposite. Isa was a quiet, antisocial, astronomy obsessed studious boy that never had any friends before he had met Lea. Lea, on the other hand, was a talkative, social, and lazy boy who was quite infamous with his many pranks and jokes. Yet, these two happened to be best friends, breaking into Ansem's castle countless times and eating sea salt ice cream as they watched the sun set.

"Erm…three solutions. Number one, one of us gets ice cream and the other one doesn't. Number two, we just don't have any ice cream at all today. Or...uh...number three…" Isa blushes a bit at this point. "Uh...we share the ice cream…"

Lea considers it for a moment, thinking about what is the best way to do this. "Only one of us getting it is unfair...and I really want some today so...number three, we share it."

Isa blushes even more after registering the fact that they were about to share some ice cream. "Uh...umm...alright…"

Lea grins. "Alright. My turn to buy the ice cream today so wait for me!"

Isa walks off as he waits for Lea to buy the ice cream before someone else does. He takes a deep breath, hoping to calm his racing mind. They had never ever shared ice cream before, and he never thought they would. Secretly, he had always desired to do such a thing. Ever since they had become friends, Isa knew that he had a crush on Lea. Maybe it was the fact that he enjoyed Lea's sociable and cheerful attitude. Maybe it was the way that Isa now had a friend even though he had always thought he would never have one. Or maybe it was how he felt so happy with Lea. Whatever it was, Isa was always afraid to admit this to Lea.

_Ugh...I wish I had the guts to tell Lea already. I'm such a coward._ Isa silently scolds himself. _What am I afraid of!..._ He sighs, already knowing the answer to his thought. _I'm just scared of what Lea thinks..what society thinks...and what will happen to our friendship.._

"Hey, Isa! Quit staring off like a zombie and get over here already!" Lea shouts waving the blue ice cream in the air eagerly.

Isa jumps at the sound of Lea's voice. "Ah...oh...coming!" He races to catch up with Lea, his mind still swirling with thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Lea suddenly asks, studying Isa's slightly red face. "You look a bit distracted...whatcha thinkin 'bout?"

Isa blinks, caught off guard by that question. "Huh? Oh...uh...n...nothing." he manages to stammer out.

Lea studies him a bit longer but hesitantly says, "Alright...if ya say so. So, how do you wanna split this?"

Isa shrugs. "I don't know. What do you say?"

"I say we each take turns taking a bit out of this. Either that or we both bite at the same time and try to eat as much as we can before other eats it."

"I don't care which." Isa mumbles even though he was hoping for the second choice. Just the thought of them being so close to each other made his face turn red.

"Mmhh...then the second choice. It seems more fun."

Isa lets out a small laugh. It was typical of Lea to choose whatever seemed more fun.

Lea grins, a small mischievous twinkle in his eyes that was usually not a good sign. "You ready?"

Isa nods uncertainly, kinda regretting his choice as soon as Lea starts snickering a bit.

"Alright then. On the count of three, start eating as fast as possible." Lea grins. His heart was beating just as fast as Isa's. Little did Isa know that Lea thought of him the same way. Lea had been attracted to Isa ever since they had met. It was the one friendship that he had treasured deeply. Fearful of destroying that bond between them, Lea had been reluctant to admit his feelings as well. "Ready?"

Isa nods, hesitantly, leaning in closer to the ice cream. His face was hot upon realizing how close the two of them were.

Lea grins, staring into Isa's sea blue eyes with his own turquoise coloured eyes. It took a lot of control for the redhead to not lean forward and just press his lips against the other already. Those soft pink lips were just begging to be kissed. So many times Lea had to hold back from jumping on Isa and smother him with his own lips already. But he had managed to hold back for so long, even with that fiery attitude of his.

Isa was looking at Lea expectantly, waiting for the countdown.

Lea blinks, jerking himself out of the thought. "Oh...right! Three, two, one, 0.9, 0.8, 0.5, 0.11111111111…"

Isa lets out a huff of annoyance. "Get to it already before the ice cream melts!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm yourself. I'm getting there. 0.000000001…."

"Lea!"

Lea laughs. _Isa looks so adorable at times when he is mad._ "Okay! Zero!"

Both of them start eating the ice cream hungrily, aware of how close their lips are from each other.

That's when it happened. Their lips brushed against the other's gently, sending a jolt of shock through each of their bodies. They both stop in their devouring of the ice cream to stare at each other.

Isa was blushing madly, looking away from Lea shyly. "Er...umm…"

Lea fueled by the small bit of contact just now, leans in closer towards Isa, unable to control his needs much longer. He takes Isa's chin in his hands, forcing Isa to look at him. Then, Lea kissed him, deep and passionately.

At first, Isa was hesitant, still shocked and unable to respond. But moments later, he was kissing back with an equivalent amount of passion.

_Soft...soft and sweet..like candy._ That was all Lea could think about. _With a hint of cinnamon. _

Isa's mind, on the other hand, was swirling with thoughts. _Am I in a dream? What is this I'm feeling? I love this…_

Eventually, both of them come to realize what they were really doing, pulling away from each other rapidly, both of them flushed and panting a bit.

"Ah...L..L...Lea…" Isa manages to stammer out, unable to hide his blushing face.

Lea was also blushing. "Oh crap...what have I done? Damn it all...Isa...look...I'm so frickin' sorry. I didn't mean it and-"

"I...It's a...alright, Lea…" Isa mumbles, playing with fingers behind his back, something that Lea knew Isa did whenever he was nervous.

Lea smiles a bit. _Isa's so cute when he's flustered. Especially with that stammer of his. God...I just want to kiss him again._ But he knew that was not the smart choice after what just happened. Biting his lip, he had to force himself to hold back.

Lea glances at the sea salt ice cream in his hands, which had long started to melt, leaving a trail of melted blue ice cream dripping down his arm. "So...are we gonna finish this?"

Isa's face flushes even more recalling what just happened. "Uh...err...I...umm…"

"It's okay if you don't wanna. I mean…I get why you wouldn't want to. Jeez...I'm so sorry."

Isa stays silent for so long that Lea began to worry that he had damaged their friendship for good.

_Dammit. Why couldn't I have controlled myself better. _Lea scowls, silently scolding himself. _Isa's probably gonna hate me after this…_

"Ya know what...screw the ice cream. Throwing it away is probably better…" Lea sighs, turning as he heads for the trash can.

Isa suddenly grabs onto Lea's arm, preventing him from going any further. He mumbles something barely audible to Lea, his gaze on the floor below him.

"What did ya say?" Lea asks, leaning closer to Isa.

"I...I...said...I...uh…" Isa trails off. _Why can't I say it? Coward…_

"You what?"

"I...love you…" Isa finishes in a quiet whisper.

An awkward silence follows, Isa begging for Lea to say something to fill in the silence. Then, Lea curses suddenly, flinging the ice cream away, causing Isa to wince.

_Does Lea hate me now? I said it at last...I'm glad I finally said it but is this going to change our friendship?_ Isa sighs, feeling dejected by Lea's sudden flash of anger.

"Damn it, Isa." Lea continues. "Are you purposely trying to make me lose my control and kiss you again right here?!"

The blue haired boy looks up, confused for a moment before noticing the grin on Lea's face. "Y...you're not mad?"

"Why the hell would I be mad? I love ya too, Isa. Got it memorized?"

Isa could have sworn his heart burst with happiness right there. He suddenly launches himself at Lea and embraces him in a tight hug, a genuine countenance of joy on his face. Lea stumbles, sending them both crashing down on the floor, earning questioning looks from the people milling about.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Lea laughs, stroking Isa's hair as Isa nuzzles his neck. "You're just like an adorable puppy." He notices the looks people were giving them. "Hey, let's go to my house first. Alright? Then you can hug and kiss me all you want."

Isa blushes, getting off Lea. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"Heh. I think it's adorable...once we get a bit of privacy. C'mon!"

Lea takes Isa's hand, intertwining their fingers with each others as he pulls Isa towards his house. "Hey, if anyone asks who's the girl in the relationship, it's gonna be you."

"What?! Why me?!"

"'Cus to be honest, you look like a girl and act like one at times. Especially with that pout and blush of yours right now."

Isa sticks his tongue out at Lea. "It'll get you back for saying that. And in my opinion, the name 'Lea' sounds way more feminine. Seriously, I think of flowers and meadows when I hear that name...not a hot headed boy with porcupine hair."

Lea grabs his chest in mock pain. "I think the love of my life just killed me with such words now."

Isa laughs, shoving Lea playfully. "There's no need to be so overdramatic."

Lea grins. "But you seem to like it."

Isa laughs again and continues walking. He suddenly looks down at the rest of the ice cream laying on the floor. "Pity we never got to finish that…"

"Oh...don't worry about that." Lea says dismissively. "We can always share more ice cream some other day."

Isa's face lights up at the sound of that. "Really!?"

"Yeah. Now let's go. I wanna kiss you already."

"_Lea!_"

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas and Xion shout desperately, jarring Axel out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Axel mumbles, confused for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asks with concern.

Xion looks up at Axel with the same look of concern on her face. "Yeah. You was not responding to us…"

Axel blinks as realization struck him. "Oh! Sorry...I..sorta got lost in my thoughts…" _I got really lost in my thoughts...it hurts to think about that. Isa and I...Saix and I...have grown so distant that I constantly wonder whether that's memory or dream...I wonder if our love still exists as Nobodies..._

"Axel?"

Axel sighs. "Sorry, kids. I'm gonna go back early today...not in the mood for ice cream…"

"What's wrong?" Xion asks, holding onto Axel's sleeve tightly. "Something's bothering you. You're not acting like yourself…"

"It's nothing." Axel murmurs, shaking Xion off.

"But that ice cream!" Roxas protests.

"You two...you two can share it…" Axel mutters quietly before disappearing into a Dark Corridor.

On his way back to his room, he bumps into Saix, leafing through a bunch of papers which were probably about missions and whatnot.

"You're back earlier than usual." Saix comments darkly. "Not hanging out with Roxas and Xion today it?"

Axel looks up into Saix's now yellow eyes. "There was only one sea salt ice cream left." he replies coldly, waiting to see Saix's reaction.

Saix's eye flashes recalling that same memory Axel had just moments earlier. His mouth opens as if to say something but he closes it, biting back any comment he wanted to make.

Axel stares at Saix for a moment before brushing past him and walking off.

In both their minds, the exact same thought was running through.

_How did we grow so distant?_

* * *

_A/N: Wow...that turned out like three times as long as I thought it would be...XD...yeah...so that's it for this story..unless you want another chapter cause i got some ideas...XD._

_So yeah...review I guess...XD...Ice cream is awesome! XD_


End file.
